Mizuki Asami
Mizuki Asami (麻美水木 Asami Mizuki lit. meaning beautiful moon morning beauty) ''is the 3rd Seat of Gotei 13's Tenth Division and the owner of the zanpakuto, Rōzukuīn. Appearance Mizuki is a young lady in her late teens but is more energetic than many women in Soul Society. She is very curvy and has a large bust like Rangiku's. Mizuki has long purple hair and her bangs usually cover her right eye. Her eyes are crystal silver, so every time she takes a nightwalk, the moonlight is reflected from her eyes. Her skin is milky white. But when using her different elemental powers, her eyes change color. When she uses water, it is blue. When she uses fire, it is red. When she uses wind, it is yellow. When she uses earth, it is green. When she uses light, it is white and when she uses darkness, it is black. With her bankai, she has wings like Toshiro Hitsugaya and the style of her shihakusho changes. Personality Mizuki is shy and sweet. But she is also very nice and outgoing and is pretty cheerful as well. History Mizuki's parents died when she was 5 because of a Menos attack. While she and her sisters were ezscaping, they got kidnapped by dirty and rude guys. They were made slaves for nine years. When Mizuki was 14, she became an emotionless person and disobeyed the guys' orders. They electrocuted her, making her blind. When she was 15, she died along with her sisters, after being shot by their Masters. When she became a soul, her eye color changed from purple to silver. Because of this many people called her a freak. Mizuki studied in Shino Academy for 10 years. Due to her talent, intelligence and skills, Mizuki graduated from the Academy and joined the 10th Squad as their third seat, which is her current position till date. Abilities Kido Expert Like Toshiro and Momo, she is an expert in Kido and can perform many high level spell. High Spiritual Pressure Every time she fights or feels extreme emotions, her spiritual pressure increases to the level of a captain Expert Swordmanship Mizuki is very excellent and adept at sword-fighting, so she has also earned the nickname, 'The Amethyst Goddess.' Additional Abilities. Mizuki has three additional abilities. One is Mental Projection, in which she can summon things using her mind. But she can only summon something from one mile around. Second is Elemental, which gives her the ability to control all 6 elements. The third is Neon, which she uses to increase her speed and her attacks also become fast. Zanpakuto Rōzukuīn (meaning Rose Queen) is the name of Mizuki's zanpakuto. She is one of the most beautiful and graceful zanpakutos of the Soul Society. During the Zanpakuto rebellion arc, she appears as a young woman with white hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wears a gray and white kimono and usually holds a yellow fan. Shikai Release with the command, Bloom at the Beautiful Heavenly Fields. At this command, Mizuki's zanpakuto glows white and white rose petals surround her blade and herself as well. Bankai Megami Rōzukuīn: Mizuki's appearance and shihakusho changes. Her hair becomes white and her eyes become dark silver. Beautiful angel wings appear on her back and she wears a Gothic Lolita frilly dress with black, heeled boots. Relationships * Mizuki has a crush on Toshiro, but is afraid to confess because of the fear of rejection * She and Toshiro are close, so much so that Toshiro will come save her every time she is in danger * Mizuki is very overprotective of her sisters: Misaki, Momoka and Meika Quotes * (''To Toshiro) "No matter what happens, I will be by your side, Toshiro-kun!" * (To Ichigo) "If you want to protect everyone, then protect them from the bottom of your heart. * (To her sisters) "Don't give up on your hope! No matter how bad the situation is, we will win! If we die, at least we did our best. That's what matters! * (To Toshiro) Being perfect is not my destiny. But my heart goes out to the normal, right one. Trivia * When Mizuki is annoyed, she ties her hair up. * Mizuki loves strawberries, sweets and cold food * Mizuki is allergic to peanuts and cratesians. * Mizuki has a very secret fear of: Heights * Akumi Ageha is her best friend Category:Shinigami Category:10th Division